Escape
by MissyFly99
Summary: Tsuni and Ralof finally make it to Riverwood, and split paths. Where Tsuni finds some very interesting information about the Dark Brotherhood. I didn't edit, but that's okay. It's relaxing to write like this, but I hope you all like it anyway. As always thanks for reading.


It didn't take us too long to reach the den of a bear, and luckily it's sleeping. I look to the side to see why Ralof is making so much noise, and when I do all I can do is let out a long sigh.

"What's the problem," He said ready with his sword to strike as soon as the bear wakes.

"That's not necessary."

"That's a bear…that can kill you in a single swipe, and you say this isn't necessary?" He sounds annoyed, but I don't care.

"Look, with one well placed arrow that bear won't live long after it hits, and if it has a strong enough will, maybe, will come close to our position."

"Alright then, miss smart assassin, take care of the bear."

I take a moment and let the silence stew. I like it, but Ralof seems perturbed by it. "heh," I chuckle to myself waiting for him to yell witchcraft or something similar.

"What, don't have an answer do you…" I wait saying nothing remaining motionless. Then his face changes seeming to be terrified at my presence, because he, most likely, thinks I'm about to kill him. "You…"

"No," I say bluntly.

"No…what." I see Ralof become evermore uncomfortable.

"Why should I save your hide, because I don't take kindly to people treating me the way you have been. So, If you come up with a good answer…I won't wake the bear."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Really." I pause for a moment, "I wouldn't do something like that." I say as I pick up a rock next to my feet.

Ralof, begins frantically looking around for a way out of this, and I tell he's gotten nervous. As a bead of sweat falls down his dirt-covered face he opens his mouth.

"Okay, you win." I lower my hand with a confused expression.

"I win?"

"You are right…I suppose you really haven't given me any reason that you are a bad person. In fact, up until now, I wouldn't have guessed you to be a part of the Dark Brotherhood. So, I'm sorry."

Without saying a word I reached for my bow and a steel arrow I plucked off a Imperial. Ralof, closed his eyes for a moment, and before he had the chance to pull his axe behind to ready a swing a loud roar echoed though the cave. I shot the bear, and almost instantly it died. I casually walk over and start to skin the bear, but I don't think I take the meat off of this one. I never really enjoyed the taste. With my back to Ralof I heard him come up behind me, but I didn't move. I know he's not going to do anything.

"Hey," he spoke to me.

"Ralof…my name is Tsuni. I use your name it's only respectful to use mine."

"Tsuni," I finish skinning the bear and shove the pelt into my pack. Then I turn around to look at Ralof. "Thank you, but why did you kill the bear? To me it sounded like you leave either way."

"Let's just say…that was the right answer. Besides bear pelts catch quite the Septim." I start to walk where the cave seems to lead out.

Ralof followed without saying another word to me, and I appreciated it. I enjoy silence after all, because there's a certain peaceful aspect of it. With not much walking we found the exit to the cave, and as we exited the dragon flew overhead. Giving a ground-shaking roar as both of us hid behind a rock for protection.

"Tsuni, I think it's best we split up. Don't want the Imperials to catch us both."

"Hey, hold up." I take a couple steps to get a bit closer, "do you know where there is an inn I could stay at for a while?"

"Yea, there's one in my hometown. You can follow me there if you'd like."

"Thank you." We walk silently, and I'm reflecting on what I had just revealed. I know that this will cause trouble, and normally ends up with me serving jail time. I normally escape anyway, but it's just annoying to escape each time.

A considerable amount of time passed, and I finally worked up the nerve to speak to him, "Ralof, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't go to the guards."

"sigh," paused for a moment, "I won't."

As a wash of relief courses it path Ralof and I come to a small village with wooden homes. As we come up to the stone watch-wall the guards walk I see two children running around with their dog. The creak of a lumber mill hard at work, and the familiar sound of a blacksmith's hammer on steel. In front of the first home I see a small, elderly Nord woman tanning some leather on the rack. I see there's a general store, and there is a young woman out sweeping the porch. Back in Cyrodill towns like these were mainly circular, and not laid along a road such as this. Plus they were mainly farming communities aside from the few nobles that built their homes on a beautiful piece of land.

"The inn is the last building on your right." Ralof walks ahead.

"Ralof." He stops and turns to look at me.

"Yes, lass."

"I appreciate your kindness, and if you ever need my help don't be afraid to ask."

He smiles back at me, "Will do." With that he went towards the mill. I can only assume to meet with his family.

So, before I went to the inn I wanted to see if the blacksmith would allow me to use his forge to make some fur armor for myself. I don't think walking around some places wearing enemy armor. As I walk up the blacksmith smiles at me, and starts to walk my way.

"Hello, we don't get strangers around here much. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could use your forge to make some fur armor." I get the bear pelt from my bag.

"I just finished a set. So, I'll trade you that for the pelt."

This makes my life easier, "Thank you. I greatly appreciate this."

"No problem…" we trade our items, and the armor he gave me seemed to be better quality than the pelt was really worth.

"Sir, are you sure, because I don't think the pelt is really worth the quality of this armor."

"Don't worry about it, better to keep capable looking people like you safe."

"Thank you sir, I'm grateful." I begin to leave, and the man stops me.

"I haven't seen you around before. I'm curious about where you're from."

"Oh, I just arrived from Cyrodill not to long ago."

"I see, well thank you for your business and sating my curiosity. Hope to see you soon." The man smiles kindly.

"Thank you." I turn and walk to the inn.

I walk down the road, and the dog that was running with the children came up to me asking to pet it. I silently obliged as I rubbed the dog's belly it's leg shook with happiness as its tail wagged. The boy called his dog, and it immediately obliged. I wondered into the inn, and was surprised by how warm it was. The giant fire pit in the center of the large area most likely had something to do with that. The owner of the inn walked up to me and asked if I would like a drink. I debated for a moment, but I ended up buying a bottle of mead anyway.

I took a seat by the fire, and started to drink away my problems of the day, but I did notice the mead in Skyrim is much better than in Cryodill. After I hit the bottom of the bottle the owner came over and asked if I'd like another, but I respectfully declined.

"Miss," I asked before she left, "Have you herd any rumors lately?"

"Well, there's the thing about the Aretino boy."

I cock my head in confusion, and the lady explained to me that in Windhelm a boy was performing the Black Sacrament. I asked for directions and she pointed me to a carriage that would bring me straight to Windhelm. So, now I wait on the bench outside of the inn. To see if the Dark Brotherhood really survives in Skyrim, and then to find them. Because they would have mother, and if mother's there so is Cicero. They will give me the answers I'm seeking.


End file.
